Fires Of Hell Leads to Redemption
by Darkness' Forbidden Scribe
Summary: The DeathNote was a parasite, and had taken over my mind. Hell embraced me in its flames, and I an concious of everything. I hope I will get a second chance, even if I don't deserve it. I pray to see L again. The one person who freed me of my boredom. L/L
1. Bargains With God

'I'm so glad I got to see him one last time...' thought Light as dove back into himself to dig out Kira and bring him to hell. He went into the darkest recesses of his mind, searching for that evil spirit, the part of himself that was never meant to be. He found him, laying on the bed of the prison cell he was put in by L...The first time he was released since he was touched by the death note. He had not known what was happening, what was going on.

"You are coming with me," Light demanded as he faded into that memory, "I killed the only person I ever even cared because of you. The only one who I could have ever related to. Now you are coming with me to hell, and nothing is going to set you free again." Kira only looked at him with barely veiled amusement as he started to laugh.

"You think I'll make it easy for you? I can escape this body so easily, and be reborn again in another, less conspicuous one. I'll admit, though, you were very close to being perfect. Just a few minor flaws, but even that could have been ignored...If you hadn't fought me over killing him," he taunted, madness and glee in his eyes. Or are they Light's eyes? Light hook his head, and replied,

"Even if you took over my body I will not allow you to escape it. You forget. This is my mind, my realm, my memory. This is my very **soul**. In here, my words are law. If you think I'm going to let you go, you have another thing coming." Light summoned every last bit of power and will, and brought chains into existence. They wrapped around Kira, startling a cry from him. Light grasped one end of the chain wearily and looked down on Kira.

"By the way, Ryuk lied. There is only damnation for those who use the Note. And I am bringing you down with me, whatever the cost." He grabbed the chain and pulled, sending them both reeling out of his body. Light shook his head to try to clear it of the sudden fogginess. He looked up into the horizon, and saw Hell and Mu. Light saw the fires, and looked back to L. His spirit was here to watch, to see what Light would do. Light smiled at him and saluted him. And he went into the fires, Kira in tow.

L watched, unable to do anything. He had only come down to see how it would all play out, to see how Kira would die. He did not expect Kira to be another spirit to be inside Light, controlling him. He did not expect to be wrong. He watched as Light died, and left his body, forcing Kira out with him. He was unable to do anything as Light smiled and saluted him, and dove into the fires of Hell. After Light was gone, L looked at Light's body again. His face seemed so peaceful; as if had found some redemption in L's presence. He closed his eyes, and materialized in Heaven.

L returned to Heaven, and met God and His Angels in the Holy Court.

'_Did Yagami Light go to Mu to become a God of Death?_' asked one very bold angel-et.

"No, he did not. He chose not to, and went to Hell."

At that statement there was a time of murmurs and mutterings, but then silence as God spoke,

"He has gone to Hell to receive his punishment, child. Are you not happy?" L looked at God almost as if he was bored, and replied,

"No. I lost my first and only friend to Kira. I lost my first friend to the Death Note. My heaven is incomplete without Yagami Light. He did not and does not deserve to go to hell." There was a hushed silence after his words. L was not intimidated, though. Light was not the one who was committing the killings. Kira was. His innocence was marred by one death, but even that death was because of the Death Note. It had swayed him into killing that biker so that it would have an opening to control, for murder fractures a soul. That was why he was so innocent after he relinquished the Note. The real Light was released at that time. And it was that Light he had fallen in love with. "He is an innocent. His soul and the soul of the Death Note -Kira- were different entities. His only sin was that one person. Even then, the Note influenced him so it would have a chance for control. Can he not be given a second chance?"

"If that is what you truly wish for, child. Mother Nature was asking to give her greatest creation another chance as well, and I wished to hear your opinion on it. But to give him another chance means that I must give the other users of the Note a second chance as well. Do you wish for that as well?"

"If that means then Light will have his, then so be it."

"Very well. You will also be reincarnated, to guide Light on the right path, because he will encounter the Note again; however, you will meet at a young age and be able to influence him. You will have your memories though he will not. You will also look as you do now, with the same face. All of you will. Does that sound agreeable?"

L only bowed his head in response. He had gotten what he wanted. Now his mind was calculating on how he could stop Light's god complex from developing.

"The time is right," stated a feminine voice. A woman in flowing greens and blues entered the court, the only person wearing anything other than white. She was so beautiful; it pained L's eyes, though he showed no sign of it. If Light was flawless, she was perfection.

"I agree. What gifts would you bestow upon your children?"

"I would give them their intellect as it was in their previous life. And I would have Light be raised differently. I admit that I coddled him by sending him into a family that would spoil him, but I thought that would be best for him. For every soul I create, I create a matching soul, ensuring that the two souls would forever complement each other. Lawliet-dear, you and Light were supposed to be together for eternity," she spoke, directing her gaze at Lawliet, "Your souls met up in every life, many times able to find happiness but occasionally finding that your attraction was not unlike a curse. It was always tragedy watching two souls so compatible be ripped away from each other due to the rules of society. But since the rules of the society that humans have built have changed, you were able to find, and love each other well, no matter the gender, intellect or race. Had the Death Note not gotten in the way, the cycle would have continued, for you were in the perfect position- you being the greatest detective in the world. Light, the newest genius detective, his body and mind as close to perfection as I could possibly make without making him god-like, his extremely ambitious nature would have caught your attention in no time. It would have been a love like no other, one that only the two of you could have achieved. And that is why even God has decided to give another chance to a love so perfect, it would have outshone even my love to my children, and God's love for me."

"You were not a creation of God?" asked another angel-et, still too young to have grown her wings. Mother Nature merely smiled benevolently, and replied,

"Hardly. He and I were 'created' at the same time, because the Universe needed both a Master and a Mistress. I am the 'Mistress' who is the one who sculpts and creates the Universe. God is the 'Master', who judges the actions of the souls created, and controls the cycles of their lives."

"The reincarnation process is complete. Now you will be sent to Earth, fifty years after Kira died." Then there was a flash of light surrounding L, and he knew no more.

* * *

Reviews are awesome. I would appreciate some.

See you in the next chappie!

-Misaki


	2. Catching Your Eye

**Chapter 2: Catching Your Eye**

_Fifteen Years Later..._

Rai Toyami awoke to sunlight streaming through the blinds of his dorm room. He stared blankly at the ceiling before stretching languidly like a cat. He threw off the covers and swung his legs to the floor. He slowly got up, and looked around blearily while he stood up and stretched his arms. He had a decent dorm room, and his three crazy roommates were out at the moment. Transparently, they let him sleep in. As insane as they were, he wouldn't have any others, because they made his life more interesting. Of course, their insanity caused endless chaos for the Institute, but it was quite amusing to watch the headmaster run around like a chicken with its head cut off. He hadn't ever dealt with a bunch of _bored_ geniuses with a penchant for chaos.

Melvin Kiera was a complete and utter wild child, with a ticking time-bomb of a temper. He would have razed the whole school to the ground had it not been for Maat. Maat Shahiya came from Egypt and was notoriously lazy. Though he's a genius at computers, the only thing that he would do willingly is play video games. The only person who could get him to stop staring at the computer screen all day is Mel. The last of the quartet is Nathaniel Emerson. He is a very introverted little kid, but is a brilliant strategist and can predict the moves others make. He is very sensitive to sunlight and is an albino. They used to joke around, saying that he was their own little night owl, because he usually slept during the day and worked and studied at night.

The chaos started every school year, on the very first day, in fact. There would be a prank set up for that day, and it would be to "welcome" all of the new possible trouble-makers to the Roger Institute for the Gifted, in short, RIG. RIG was probably the best place any genius could attend, because its classes and teachers were the best money could buy. It was sponsored by a rich old man who wanted to help geniuses reach their full potential, but was unable to do so. Unfortunately, it currently is run by an inefficient tyrant, Mr. Adsonel, who only started working here three years ago. Then the door opened slightly and Rai looked up to see Saya poke her head in. Saya Mersuli was a gifted musician, her talents lying in the violin. She had perfect pitch, and she was foreseen to be one of the greatest musicians of her time. However, she was not competitive by nature, and was actually very shy. She never liked boasting about her talent, as if she felt it was not truly hers. Rai looked at her affectionately and said,

"Something wrong, Saya?" Saya merely looked around and asked,

"Where are Mel, Maat and Niel?"

"I do believe that they are preparing the annual prank fest. Would you like to join them?" Rai replied, knowing Saya loved to watch them work. Melvin, Maat and Nathaniel all decided to set up the pranks early this year, because the old coot was getting suspicious of the Double M, N & R corporations. Instead of having it as the kiddies How obvious was that? He believed that they were the culprits...Though if he were any smarter he would have figured that out years ago. What was Mr. Quil thinking, leaving this place to the stupid old codger? Mr. Quil was the old principal of RIG, and one of the co-founders. He was also their teacher in the languages, music and cooking. He had such a variety of skills that it was not hard to believe that he was a part of some super-secret organization. Which all of us suspected that he was. We had no proof, unfortunately. But it is always fun to speculate.

"Oi! Rai! It's time for the initiation!" barked Melvin from the door. He slammed the door open, causing Saya and Rai to jump, "Oh, Saya's here? The Gnat was looking for you. He's on the roof right now. He wanted to know whether you would provide the music for our grand prank. Go up and tell him, 'kay?" By the end of the speech, Mello's tone had softened until he was actually talking like a normal person. It was quite a feat, considering Mel's usually loud and obnoxious disposition. Saya nodded and skipped out of the room. Niel and Saya have been dancing around each other for ages- it seemed like it was time to just lock the two of them up in a closet for a night. Of course, Niel would do nothing inappropriate, and Saya was too timid to suggest anything, so Rai started thinking of a plan to get them in a closet together. And then Mel hit his head.

"Oi!" Rai exclaimed, gingerly rubbing the back of his head an shooting daggers at Mel with his eyes.

"Save your scheming for the event. And come _on_! We're late!" Mel said as he walked out of the room. Then he stuck his head back in, "By the way, do you know where Maat hid the chocolate?"

"Yes, I do," Rai replied, smirking as he said smugly, "And I'm not going to tell you until we're finished with the prank. You get unusually sadistic when you don't have chocolate, and we're gonna need it." Mel's only reply was to stick out his tongue and walk sulkily away. Rai only smirked and got up to get dressed.

Clad in a white shirt and black slacks, and armed with a large bag of confetti, Rai trotted off to meet up with Niel, Maat, Mel and Saya. As he passed by one of the windows with a view of the inner park-courtyard, he saw a mop of black hair, stark against the white of the wall. Rai stopped to scrutinize the person with the untidy nest. His skin was almost as pale as the wall, and he was in a white shirt and blue jeans that were way too baggy. The man reminded Rai of someone, but try as he might, he couldn't remember who. And then he heard a beep coming from his watch before Niel's monotone voice filtered through,

"Rai, you better hurry. It's almost time to start the orientation." Rai turned his hurried walk into a full-blown run. If Niel said it was almost time, he meant that Rai had two minutes at the most to get there. In his haste, he did not notice black eyes watching his every move.

"I'm here!" panted Rai as he burst through the door to the roof.

"You were nearly late," replied Niel as Rai walked towards them. The rest of the school was settling down in the auditorium, Mr. Adsonel at the podium, shuffling papers and looking around nervously. Well. He should be nervous. Our plan was to first throw confetti on the students, and then lull the headmaster into a false sense of security, making him think he'll only get confetti too. Then they were going to drop a green cornstarch-dye mixture that would dye the headmaster green. And it would all be caught on tape. Oh the hilarity! This would be remembered by future generations of mischief-makers...

* * *

**Review please! Reviews Motivate me to write faster! **

**Next Chapter:**

**"Let go of me, you panda-eyed freak!"**


End file.
